


Theodore Raeken: Evil Chauffeur Extraordinaire

by manicmidnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cussing, Driving, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Theo Raeken, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Soft Theo Raeken, Theo gives unwilling rides, Theo is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: Theo gives rides to the puppy pack. (Unwillingly, might he add. The'un'in that word is to be duly noted.)This is all Liam's fault.





	Theodore Raeken: Evil Chauffeur Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a cold and a crap ton of jet lag so... sorry in advance if something doesn't make sense. If it doesn't, just let me know so I can fix it!

“Thanks man.”

Theo doesn’t look over at Mason as he drums his fingers impatiently against the wheel. He lets the comforting rumble of his truck soothe him, lull him into a state of tranquility that doesn’t really exist. How unfortunate.

The human must be either  _really_  idiotic, or  _really_  brave, because he keeps talking.

“I mean, I was  _going_  to ask Corey,” He blathers,  _like Theo cares_ , “But he had some painting show to go to, and Liam was all ‘I have IED, I can’t drive you’ with his bitch face—you know the one.”

“Oh, I know  _all_  about Liam.” Theo agrees darkly, cursing the stupid brunette with the smile from the heavens. It was  _his_  stupid suggestion that Mason hitch a ride with Theo in the first place.

Like Theo doesn’t have other things to do with his life! Sure, he may not be going to school but: news flash. Theo needs to earn his keep. Y’know, like normal people do? Get money, stay alive…that kind of thing?

But  _no_. Liam decides for everyone that Mason’s going with Theo, and that’s the end of it. And when Theo tries to protest, all he gets is a shrug and a bashful little smile—the little shit  _knows_  what it does to his heart. Theo might be an evil chimera, but he’s an evil chimera with a soft heart. Well, a soft heart specifically for one beta who takes  _advantage_  of it like a—

“Are you listening?” Mason’s voice cuts in; kind of like a cockblock except this time, Theo’s really only considering murder, “You just drove past my stop, man.”

Theo blinks, looking properly at the passing scenery, and finds that Mason’s right. He really  _did_  pass his stop, and he’s usually never distracted enough for  _that_  to happen. And now, Theo’s got to drive for another mile before he can take a U-Turn.

He seethes darkly as Mason looks sunnily out the window. Liam’s going to die, the next time Theo sees him: the chimera swears it.

 

* * *

 

The next time Theo’s forced to give someone a ride— _unwillingly_ , he thinks it ought to be mentioned—it’s because of,  _you guessed it_ , fucking  _Liam_. Theo wouldn’t mind so much if it weren’t for the fact that he  _has_  a life—and he knows he’s reiterating but it’s starting to get on his nerves—and also the fact that he’s giving a ride to  _Nolan_ , of all people.

 _Nolan_.

The boy’s practically quaking in his seat, and Theo can actually scent the fear rolling off his in waves. It tickles his nose, makes him want to sneeze, and it’s  _annoying_. And yeah, maybe Theo could feel sorry for him in any other circumstance but, right now, he really doesn’t care. Liam’s going to fucking pay for this.

Theo’s lips form a cruel little smirk at the thought of suffocating the beta with a pillow. Nolan seems to notice the smile because the fear multiplies tenfold, and he actively presses back against the window.

“U-Uh, Th-Theo?” The boy tries, and Theo glares at him making him squeak, “Icangetoffherethanks!”

“Speak English.” Theo says, knowing  _exactly_  what he said but wanting to take out his frustration on  _someone_ , damn it.

“I c-can get off h-here.” Nolan stutters out, eyes wide as he stares at the way Theo’s practically throttling the gear stick.

“No, I insist.” Theo smiles evilly at him, “It’s only another 10 minutes, it’s not a problem.”

Nolan pales.

 

* * *

  

“I heard you freaked Nolan out?” Alec asks him, as he and Corey slide into the backseat. Theo ignores the kid as he presses down hard on the pedal, cringing internally at the squeal of his truck’s back tires as it pushes through dirt.

He doesn’t like Alec, and vice versa—that’s no secret. There isn’t any reason why, particularly, except for the part where the curly-haired boy thinks he’s got the right to judge Theo and his decisions. Little fucker wouldn’t know decision-making if it kneed him in the balls.

“Theeooo~” Alec sings, and Theo grits his teeth, eyes flicking up to the rear-view mirror and— _fuck, they’re being followed_ , “C’mon dude, what’s—”

“Shut up for  _two_  fucking seconds.” Theo seethes, as Corey sighs heavily. “Get a gun from the back seat and shoot at their tires.”

This is all Liam’s fault.  _Oh Theo, you’ve gotta help with Corey’s infiltration mission! No, you don’t have a choice and if you think of resisting, I’ll use my puppy eyes on you!_  Bullshit. Fuck Liam.

“Tell me about it first.” Alec insists and Theo’s  _this_  close to ripping the kid’s throat out himself, but Corey beats him to it.

“Holy cow, Alec!” He yells— _Corey_   _Bryant_  actually  _shouts_ —and Alec flinches back, “Get a gun and shoot, darn it!”

“Watch your language.” Theo snickers as Alec scrambles over the seat, grabbing one of the only gun’s they’ve got. As much as he hates Liam, this  _is_  entertaining.

“Got one!” Alec shouts, shooting; Theo watches the car behind them swerve around, and his lips curl up. That’s one down. Just two more to go and—

“Shit!”

“What’s wrong?” Theo asks urgently, and he meets Alec’s eyes in the mirror. The boy’s eyes are pale, and… _no_.

His hands are empty.

“I…dropped the gun?” Alec squeaks out, all bravado disappearing, and Theo’s eyes bulge.

“ _WHAT?!_ ” He actually wants to gut himself now, fuck this shit. “You’re kidding.”

He swerves the car as more bullets are fired at them, and Corey says tiredly.

“No. He really dropped it.”

“Idiot.” Theo seethes, “When we get back, Liam’s  _dead_.”

 

* * *

  

Unfortunately, Liam stays very much alive, the next time Theo sees him. He wants to chuck something at the brunette, but the way he smiles at him makes Theo’s heart weak, and  _fuck you, Liam, that’s playing dirty_.

Liam seems oblivious to Theo’s burning glare, staring at the window. Snapping out of his rage-induced staring for a moment, Theo considers the idea that everyone in the puppy pack is painfully the same way.

“I can’t believe you actually agreed!” Liam choruses enthusiastically, but Theo doesn’t so much as  _twitch_  his lips. “I  _knew_  you’re totally soft for me.”

“Keep dreaming.” Theo snorts, even though he knows it’s true. Luckily though, he also knows that Liam won’t be scenting it any time soon because Theo’s a master of deception so. Duh. There’s no way—

“Uh huh.” Liam actually faces him now, warm blue eyes meeting his, and Theo’s throat dries up at the almost secretive smile he sports, “Love you too, Theo.”

Theo actually slams on the brakes at that, heart nearly beating its way out of his chest, as he whips his head to the side.

“Don’t say shit like that.” He warns, jaw clenching involuntarily of being strung along, “You’re not being funny.”

“Wasn’t trying to be.” Liam says, frustratingly level-headed, before he turns to face Theo. “Accept it and move on, dude.”

“Don’t call me that.” Theo wrinkles his nose to emphasize his distaste for the word, “Also, I actually choose my words carefully, unlike  _some_  angry little wolves.”

Liam’s face flushes, and Theo can’t stop a smirk from crossing his lips almost instinctually. This is familiar territory;  _this_ , he can work with. Liam’s always so wonderfully easy to frustrate and, seeing the color blossom in his cheeks satisfies Theo in so many ways, you would  _not_ believe.

“Shut up.” Liam grits out, and actually points out the front window. “Now drive. We’ve gotta get there on time.”

“Why do I need to take you to a stupid movie anyway?” If anyone asks, Theo isn’t  _whining_. He’s a chimera, an ass-kicking supernatural creature that  _doesn’t whine_. “Why couldn’t Mason or Corey do that?”

“Mason and Corey are disgustingly sweet.” Liam wrinkles his nose; that’s cute, heh. “To everyone, yeah, but also to each other.  _Especially_  to each other. I’m not sitting through 90 minutes of that.”

Theo has to give him that.

“We’re here.” He says, instead of admitting defeat. “And once we’re done watching this stupid thing, we’re talking about renting me and my truck out.”

Liam’s lips twitch unfairly, before he just shakes his head and slides out of his seat.

“C’mon.” He says, as Theo stares unflinchingly down at him. “I’ll buy you those sour worms!”

Stupid Liam. Using his weaknesses against him like it’s nothing.

“Fine.” He decides, slamming the door shut and walking into the theater with the brunette, side by side. “But only for those. And we’re still talking about this.”

“Uh huh.” Liam grabs his hand, linking their fingers together and making Theo’s heart stutter. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any way you think I can improve on my writing, don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://maniacalmidnight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
